


Strange how things turn out, isn't it Stan?

by NearDrarryExperience



Category: South Park
Genre: (stan self harms but it's not really relevant), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arguments, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Rehab, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearDrarryExperience/pseuds/NearDrarryExperience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Wendy and Stan break up Stan has a meltdown and goes to rehab, there he realizes his true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakup

_*ring ring ring ring*_

_"Hello?"_

_"I can't do this."_

_"Do what?"_

_"This. Us. You and me together doesn't work."_

_"b-but"_

_"No buts Stan. You aren't interested anymore and I'm sick and tired of pampering you every time you don't have the self- control to stay sober at a party! You have a problem Stan and you blew your chance to get support from me. You have a problem Stan and you really need someone to help you get your shit together, it just won't be me. Goodbye Stan"_

_*Click*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, yes I attempted a new chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay, I'm finally back! So, I actually can't remember what I was gonna do with in this, so be patient.

"I-- I think I d-didn't love her Kyle. -I r-really thought I did but I didn't."

"Shhhhhh Stan, let it all out. you may not have had romanti-"  
" I treated her like shit Kyle! Like utter shit! "

"It's fine bro, you may have not felt for her in a romantic way but you definitely love her. Just like you love me, right?" Kyle slowly moved away from their current embrace after giving him another reassuring pat on the back and continued: "we can do this man, we can do this."

By then Stan had reduced himself to a gross snotty mess and couldn't calm down." But I thought I loved her, and I thought it would be fine to lean on her, but it wasn't! I'm just an idiotic, disgusting, alcoholic mess! I can't even leave the house without a drink and now it's backfired, Kyle. I think I really messed up, y'know. "

Kyle's eyes widened; Stan had never told him how bad his drinking was, or how he thought of himself.  
Yeah, Kyle was there often after Stan had tried to drink his feelings away, but he didn't know it was this bad.  
He realized Stan needed help. Proper help.  
"Stan... You know I will always be your super best friend, right? I will stay with you while you get through this, "  
Kyle stopped, made sure to give Stan another gentle hug and then proceeded," but I need you to get help. You need to go to hospital-"  
"I can't-"  
"Let me talk. You are in a _crisis_ right now Stan. Your problems with alcohol are affecting your life and your relationships. You  need help. Please, I'm begging you. "

Stan felt like he had just been slapped. He was silent for a long time and when he answered it came out more like a broken whisper:" O-okay Kyle, I'll go to rehab. Just... just please help me tell Mom and Dad. "

" Sharon, Randy, Stan and I need to talk to you. " Stan and Kyle started their conversation just like that. Many tears were spilled and they decided to call the local crisis centre and get Stan into a rehab clinic in Denver.  
It was horrible to say goodbye to Stan, but Kyle was still happy. Happy that Stan was going to heal. Just.. Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, I'm really getting into this now

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
